kamenriderfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Switchiroids
Switchiroids (スイッチロイド, Suitchiroido) is the arsenal robots invented by Samuel's computer's cards. These Switchiroids are actual weapon device to transfer into arms/legs or both. Each Switchiroids are components to Samuel's Megazord that so placed the Proto-Driver on control. Proto-Switchiroids *'ProtoDrill' - Samuel's personal Switchiroid invented used the drill. Using the Arm/Leg Drill Mode to tackle them. Having pilot his Megazord, it switched to Drill Powered. *'ProtoRocket' - Samuel's personal Switchiroid invented used the rocket. Using the Arm/Leg Rocket Mode to smash them. Having pilot his Megazord, it switched to Rocket Powered. *'ProtoCrane' - Samuel's Switchiroid invented used the crane. Using the Arm/Leg Crane Mode to grab and crush them. Having pilot his Megazord, it switched to Crane Powered. *'ProtoRadar' - Samuel's Switchiroid invented used the locator device. Using the Arm Radar Mode to locate his friends or enemies. *'ProtoLauncher' - Samuel's Switchiroid invented used the nine missiles. Using the Leg Launcher Mode to shoot his missiles. Having pilot his Megazord, it switched to Laucher Powered. *'ProtoCaterpillarLeg' - Samuel's Switchiroid invented used "accidentally" continuous track. Using the Leg CaterpillarLeg Mode to lift the enemy on them. Having pilot his Megazord, it switched to CaterpillarLeg Powered. *'ProtoBlaster' - Samuel's Switchiroid invented used the blaster. Using the Arm Blaster Mode to shot the enemies. Having pilot his Megazord, it switched to Blaster Powered. *'ProtoSaw' - Samuel's Switchiroid invented used the saw. Using the Arm/Leg Saw Mode to cut the enemies. Having pilot his Megazord, it switched to Saw Powered. *'ProtoBlade' - Samuel's Switchiroid invented used the blade. Using the Arm Blade Mode to slash the enemies. Having pilot his Megazord, it switched to Blade Powered. *'ProtoRod' - Samuel's Switchiroid invented used the fishing rod. Using the Arm Rod Mode to catch the enemies and destroys them. Powered-Switchiroids These Switchiroids are power-up switchs and robots to transformed into new form. *'Powered-Fire' - Samuel's power-up Switchiroid invented used the firehose. He can transformed to Fire Mode or Arm Fire Mode. *'Powered-ChainArmed' - Samuel's power-up Switchiroid invented used the "actually" three meteor hammers. He can transformed into Chain Mode or Arm Chain Mode. *'Powered-NSMagnet' - Samuel's power-up Switchiroid invented used the two magnets. He can transformed into NS Magnet Mode or NS Armed Mode. *'Powered-Ocarina' - Samuel's power-up Switchiroid invented used the three flutes. It originally using as Proto-Flute to make enemies to sleep, but Eureka slept as well Enter. Eureka decides to modify the ocarina to get rid of it. He able now transformed into Ocarina Mode. *'Powered-Dozer' - Samuel's power-up Switchroid invented used the bulldozer after chasing the another Lapis in chibi form (the first and now human Lapis the First). He can transform into Dozer Mode. Ultimate Switchiroids These Switchiroids are most advanced switchs this Switchiroids are invented used Eureka and Super Switchiroids. *'Ultimate-Eureka' - Samuel's final form created by courageness and loveness. He combining with all of 20 Switchiroids. *'Rocket-Super' and Drill Super - Samuel's special form created from two rockets and two drills. Extra Switchiroids *'Powered-Rana' - Samuel's power-up Switchiroid invented "accidentally" used Rana. He can transform into Rana Mode. However, Cattleya stopped him and turned back into old self then Samuel apologize to him to letting him out. *'Proto-Keyblade' - Samuel's Switchiroid invented used the Keyblade. His Proto Switchiroid was turned back into Sora's Keyblade, so he turns into Metacard data. After this, Samuel's Proto-Keyblade was remained to create the special train carrier called Desharoid. Category:Super Sentai Arsenals